Once Upon A Descendant
by Katie Moon
Summary: Gemma Anderson was a normal high school girl until she brakes a crazy crone's mirror and ends up in a world surrounded by her favorite fairy tales. Turns out that all stories have a little truth to them.
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a descendant Ch. 1**

The bell rang shrilly, as only school bells can, and I put my pencil down. It was yet another day as I took yet, another final. Sighing, I stood and walked out of the stuffy classroom and trudged my way through the sea of students to my locker. Greg stood there waiting in his Converse and Calvin Klein jeans, almost bouncing in anticipation.

"So…did you see him?" he said excitedly.

"See who?" I said, working out the combination on my locker.

After I tried to open it a third time, Greg hit the locker with his fist loudly and it swung open slowly. "You know who. Darien. The guy you've had a crush on for three years!"

I could feel the blush spreading dreadfully across my face as I looked down at the books in my arms. "Oh…of course I saw him. I always see him," I said despairingly. I then pulled a textbook out and put it in my backpack. I shut my locker before walking away. As I opened the doors going outside, I smiled softly at the rain coming down in torrents.

Greg hurried after me and frowned at the pouring rain. "Gemma!" he yelled and then muttered, "Ugh, I hate the rain." Running up to my rusty car, he said, "Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Searching for the keys in my bag, I looked up at Greg's helpless and sorry face. I sighed, "It's alright. I know you meant well, but…Greg, he-Darien-I…. Darien doesn't even know that I exist."

Greg didn't know how to respond to that, so he stood there in the rain, speechless with sympathy. I didn't want pity. I opened the rusty car door with a loud creak and got in, slamming the door shut.

I sat there for a minute, trying to get my rustic Chevy to work. The engine whined and squealed. Greg, about to ask me if I needed a lift, heard the car roar to life with a loud growl while black smoke poured out of the exhaust. Embarrassed, for my sake and the car's, I drove away, leaving Greg to be splashed by the other cars going through giant puddles in the parking lot.

I pulled up to the house my parents left me. The shutters were a faded blue and barely hanging from their hinges. A gust of wind tore up the driveway as I got out of the car, causing one of the shutters to be blown off, narrowly missing my head. I debated whether it was worth chasing after, but decided to make some hot chocolate instead.

I dug in my backpack for my house keys, shoved them into the keyhole and gave the door a big shove while lifting it as much as I was able. After getting inside I slammed the door shut and a picture fell off the wall. Things never really went well for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**REVISED!!!! I found out that I'm not very good with past and present tense so I fixed it.**

**--Thank you all for the lovely comments!!!! It really made my day! Hugs and cookies for all!**

_Italicized =thoughts_

**Once Upon a Descendant Ch.2**

"I'm home," I quietly muttered, not expecting an answer. I took off my soggy shoes, laying my backpack and keys on the table by the door. That hot chocolate was starting to sound really good. I opened the fridge and surveyed the contents. There was a bottle of ketchup, a can of diet Coke, a Chinese food take out box, and a carton of milk. Hoping the milk was still good, I took it out and winced at the smell after opening the lid. I chunked it in the trashcan and decided to just stick to the diet Coke.

I walked to my room, not glancing at the closed door at the end of the hall out of habit. My room was pretty clean compared to normal teenagers, except for the random shoes spread across the floor, but I'm pretty sure that's a girl thing. I never made my bed; I don't understand the point of bed making, you're just going to unmake it later. My bookshelf was so stuffed I almost felt sorry for it. My fingers skimmed over the various volumes and searched for last year's yearbook. I found it and searched through the familiar faces while walking into the living room. I stopped on the most worn page, the one with Darien's face on it. He had a sunburn leftover from summer vacation when they took the picture, but he still looked gorgeous. I was so pathetic, I couldn't even gather the courage to even talk to him; I could only admire from afar, typical shy Gemma.

I sighed and shut the book with a snap. I threw it towards the directions of the couch. It missed and hit the coffee table, knocking over a vase of decaying flowers. Sighing, I went over and picked up the pile of glass and flowers, throwing the destroyed vase away.

I went to my backpack and pulled my books out. I moande at the amount of homework I was given; teachers love to torture. Deciding I needed a break from the monotonous, I looked for my favorite book to read. It wasn't there. I must have dropped it in my car so I slipped on my shoes and headed back out in the rain and hauled my car door open. Rummaging around the few textbooks I had in the back seat, I still couldn't find it. _Ok, Gemma, chill. It's here somewhere._

Maybe I put it on my bed, I went back inside and frantically searched the whole house (minus the closed room, of course). _Ok, now you can panic. _

_Greg! He might know what happened to it. _I pulled out my ancient cell phone (well four years old is what I call ancient. In cell phone years, that's like a decade) from my back pocket. I held down the two for speed dial and waited for Greg to answer.

"Hello?" Greg's muffled voice said over the usual static.

"Greg!"

"Gemma, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He said worriedly.

"No, I'm not okay. Have you seen my book? I can't find it. I looked everywhere! Do you think someone stole--"

"Gemma! Seriously? Calm down, you left it in class and I forgot to give it to you after school."

"I was so worried! How could you forget something so important?" I was so peeved at Greg! He knew how much that book means to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was _that_ important."

"How could you not know? Didn't you notice which book it was?" I could hear him shuffling through his backpack over the phone.

"Oh, Gemma. I'm so sorry. I didn't even think it was--"

"No! You didn't think! You never think!" I paused my rampage to grab my keys and walked out the door. "I'm coming over." I hung up the phone.

I felt a little bad after being such a jerk to him, but that book was worth more than the sun to me. I was really glad that there weren't many cops in our town. I'm a bit of a speed demon in the first place, but when I'm in a hurry…well, you get it.

I pulled up to his house and went to the door, ringing the bell. Greg opened the door, book in hand, shoving it towards me. I grabbed it just as he was about to slam the door in my face. "Wait-Greg, I'm sorry. I might have overreacted…"

"Might have?"

"Ok, totally overreacted, but it is _really _important to me."

"I know. Let's just forget it. See you tomorrow, kay?" He gave me a little smile.

"Ok."

Greg shut the door and I walked back to my car, looking over my book. It had a red hard cover and in fancy cursive letter it said, "Fairy Tales: by Hans Christian Anderson.". The pages were lined with silver and it had a thin red bookmark sewn into the binding. It was exactly the same as the last time I saw it.

I got into my car and tried to start it. It started to stall rather loudly. I sighed, "Walking home it is."

Since it was eight blocks until my house I decided to read. I had only gotten through two pages when my phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID; it was Greg.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gemma, umm I saw your car outside. Do you want to comeback and have my dad look at?"

I smiled a little. Greg's dad was the nerdy accountant type guy. He knew less about cars than I did. "That's ok. I like walking."

"Are you sure? It's getting kind of dark."

"I'll be fine, besides what else would I do on a Friday night?"

"Well, if you wanted, we could go see a movie or- we- dinner- you think-?" His phone started to break up badly.

"Greg? I can't really understand you, you're breaking up."

"ok-don't stay-come"

"Well, I'm gonna hang up. I'll see you Monday. Bye." I waited for a second but the line was silent so I hung up, not really worried. I started to read again.

After about five minutes of reading, I had to stop because it was too dark outside to read. _Whoa, that's just ridiculous. _I looked around and nothing seemed familiar. Sighing, I pulled out my cell phone, about to call Greg to pick me up, but –go figure- I didn't have any reception. _Okay, this is creepy. _I turned around to see if I could retrace my steps, but there weren't any houses around except one. I felt stupid and ignorant for being so oblivious.

The one house was pretty nice: two-story, shutters intact, nice picket fence. There was only one light on, but I thought it was worth a try. I walked up to the door and hesitated. The door was severely red in a menacing way. _Well, I don't really have a choice, unless I want to get even more lost. _I knocked and -_OW! Crap-_ my hand stung instantly. The door was hot! I looked at my poor knuckles; they were red as if burnt by a curling iron.

The door swung open and an angry beautiful face appeared.

* * *

Hey, sorry I changed POV! It was just REALLY hard to write in third person sooooo I might go back and change the first chapter if I ever have time, but I really want to get at least half way done with this story before X-mas. If you liked it better in third person, please tell me and I just might struggle through it and keep it in third person. So let me know what ya think! Hope You Liked It & Please Comment!!!

P.S. Does she sigh too much?


	3. Chapter 3

The door swung open and an angry beautiful face appeared.

The woman who answered the door couldn't have been more than thirty, but her hair was snow white and pulled crisply into a harsh bun at the base of her neck. She looked at me with piercing eyes and I stepped back.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked in an annoyed, brisk voice.

"Uh-I-umm," I cleared my throat and started again, "Um, I'm lost, actually. I don't mean to disturb you, but seeing as yours is the only house in sight… I thought that maybe I could borrow your phone…please?" I briefly hoped that she would deny the request and slam the door so I could run away quickly. There was something wrong about that house and I could feel it in my bones.

She huffed rudely, "And I supposeyou'll want to some tea and cookies with that favor?"

What? This lady was crazy! Just walk away slowly and maybe she won't remember you're here. I shook my head, she was my last resort before running into the woods surrounding her house and getting eaten by a rabid bear or something else less fortunate. "No, really, I just need to borrow your telephone if you have one."

"Fine," she said, "but take off your horrendously filthy shoes. And don't even think about touching anything, _especially my _mirror. Understand?!"

"Alright. Okay, that's fine," I assured her quickly. There was no way I wanted to stay in the house longer than was necessary.

The lady swept in her house and was gone, but the door was left wide open. _Seriously Gemma, get it together. It's just a house with a phone. You need that phone. Get in and get out. No big deal._ Gulping, I stepped into the house and shut the door before it deemed to creepily close on it's own. I took my shoes off, tried to slow my heartbeat, and looked around. There were only two choices: left or right? The right turn is lit and I can hear soft tinkling, like from a music box. Right it is. I walk down the short hallway that ends in one room. The door was missing, there were hinges but no door. Strange as it may be I was comforted by the lack of a door. It would make for a quick escape and I wouldn't have the chance to be burned again…at least not by a door.

I stepped into the cleanest room I had ever seen. Every surface shined with a sheen that all housewives pray for, but that may have been because every surface was glass. The only piece of furniture in the room was a small table that had room only for the glass figurine, which seemed to spill soft drifting lullabies. The walls were stunning. Empty picture frames covered every inch of all four walls, even the ceiling. The frames were designed intricately with silver and gold swirls. Every frame was a different size, a different design. Standing in the middle of the room, I could see my reflection in every frame. It seemed symbolic and was depressing really, thinking about the moments of time that I couldn't catch, knowing that so many precious memories passed me by. I shivered the dark thoughts away. I couldn't stay there; it was creepy and I needed to go home.

I set off to find the crack lady and hoped that I wouldn't regret looking for her.

* * *

GEEZ! ..!!!! I know it's been forever and I know that I said I wanted to be halfway through with this BEFORE christmas and here it is 13 days after....I severely apologize and I hope I didn't lose anyone. I have had alot of bad ordeals and college AND christmas AND the Oklahoma Blizzard of '09 AND so on... But I figured out (or the doctors did) that my gal bladder is useless and gives me grief so hopefuly when it is exiled next week that will solve most of my problems and then I can become a faithful writer like you deserve. I'm sorry it's really short! I will be posting another chapter today or tomorrow. Today is my birthday reviews will be my present...please?!


	4. Chapter 4

_I should have gone left. _Sighing, I walked out of the room and past the front door that was apparently red on _both_sides. The left side of the hallway opened up to reveal a living room type of area with an old folks resting home feel to it. The two flowered couches had large doilies on their backs with a round coffee table in between them. The lady was sitting on them staring into space, her stately back ramrod straight. She must have heard me enter because her head swung around while she narrowed her eyes at me in a glare. Her eyes then darted down towards my book. She stared at it like a predator and I felt the need to hide it behind my back, but she leapt up upon my action. Headed towards me with fervor, I felt frozen in her gaze. Chill bumps spread across my arms. She reached me and grabbed my wrist, with my precious book, taking it from my hands as a whimper escaped my mouth.

Still grasping onto my wrist, she looked at the cover sternly. "Fairy Tales?" Her eyebrows raised in understanding, "Ah, Anderson. I should have known."

I looked at her and tried to take back my wrist. It had grown numb from her firm grip- no, not numb- chillingly cold. "Yes, I'm a fan of Hans Christian Anderson. So?"

She let go and set my book down on the coffee table. "I'll get the tea," and with that, she left the room.

"Psycho," I muttered and picked my book up, tucking it into my jacket safely. I looked around trying to find something _off _about the room. Everything was "normal" except for the northern wall. It was covered by floor length, bright crimson curtains. They moved gently, but the rest of the room was still. I looked back in the direction of, what I guessed was, the kitchen. I was tempted to move past the couches and pull back the curtains. Before I could act, she walked back into the room carrying a silver tray with a glass antique looking teapot and set it on the coffee table. She sat on the couch and patted to the seat nest to her, "sit," she said commandingly.

I sat on the opposite couch stiffly, tensed to jump up if she came at with a knife or chainsaw. "This is really nice of you, but if I could borrow your pho-"

"OH!" She exclaimed loudly, "I forgot the cookies!" She jumped up and was gone quickly.

_This lady is nuts! _I needed to get out of here, being mauled to death by bears was starting to sound better and better. I stood up getting ready to leave quietly, but the red curtains caught my eye and I could feel the breeze coming from behind them. My heart started to race and the chills started again. I knew it wasn't a good idea, maybe the worst I had in a while, but I couldn't leave without seeing what was behind those curtains. _No Gemma, stupid! Get out, nothing good ever comes out of looking behind closed doors unless you're on a game show!_ My eyes went to the door leading out, my escape. Suddenly the curtains blew further back to reveal someone. But they quieted down before I could see who it was. Had I been smarter, I would have realized my breath was making white puffs as I breathed out. I did notice the temperature drop, but only because of the goose bumps rising on every inch of my skin.

I jumped at the sound of glass breaking from the kitchen and could hear the crack lady mumbling incoherent curses. I walked towards the curtains and hesitantly touched the soft velvet. Grasping the sides of both sides of the curtains on my hands I threw open and a gust of wind tore at me, blowing my hair back. The person behind the curtains had been my own reflection. In front of me was the biggest mirror I'd ever seen. It covered almost the whole wall. It was beautiful. The pearl frame was ridden with snowflakes, wolves, polar bears, and other snow dwelling animals.

I stepped back to look at my disheveled appearance. My jeans were holey at the knees and had mud on the bottom. My shirt was more revealing, albeit still modest, than what I usually wore, but it was laundry day. My hair was tangled from the wind and my leather jacket was worn. I stopped looking at myself and looked at the glass of the mirror. Was it moving? It rippled like a still pond disturbed by a rock skipped across it. I moved to touch it and once I had my palm flat against it I heard a wrathful scream.

* * *

WOO! I actually posted another chapter when I said I would! Aren't you proud of me? I went back and changed Chapter 1 into first person instead of third person and revised Chapter 2 b/c it was ridden with grammatical errors & opposite tenses *shudders* You can go back and read them if you want, but nothing new happened.

Do you like the cliff hangers? Is it exciting enough to be called a cliff hanger? Please review as it is still my birthday and you can never have too many presents ;P


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Backroads & MissMolly for the great reviews! **

**Backroads: Why must she touch things? Hmm maybe because I touch things...they tend to scream at me "Touch Me!! **(that's what she said)** Do it! I dare you!" Who could resist that? Also, I'm glad you noticed the personality, I try to make her a very solid character and as believable as possible.**

**MissMolly: Your feeling is headed in the right direction, but it's not Snow _White..._**

_I moved to touch it and once I had my palm flat against it I heard a wrathful scream. _

The mirror was cold, so cold that it hurt to touch. I welcomed the pain, like a touch of reality in this trippy nightmare. I didn't hear the horrible screeching until she ripped my arm from the mirror, throwing me to the ground. My head hit the couch with a dizzy wave of terror. She stared at me until we heard the sharp crack of glass breaking. She whipped around to see a small fissure appear where my hand had been seconds before.

Another gruesome howl erupted from her mouth and I couldn't help but crawl backwards as far from her as possible, not stopping until I reached the opposite wall. The mirror continued to break and cold, snowy wind poured into the room, whirling around me and wrenching my hands from face. The wind then continued to pillage the room, overturning the once intact teapot and coffee table. I was sure the wind reached the other rooms because I could hear more glass breaking underneath the roar in my ears. I looked towards the lady, wandering why she wasn't trying to save her belongings. She stood, as if embracing the wind, with a look of absolute fury on her face.

Her once beautiful features had turned into wrinkles and livers spots. Her face looked to be older than eighty years old, but her figure remained upright and steady. Her hair, pulled from its bun, surged around her head in a long stream of white. Her clothes had altered from her previous sweater and slacks to a brilliant, almost blinding, white. A bright crystal crown sat on her head and her skinned glowed as if her insides were set on fire. A tall, icicle-like staff was in her left hand, raised above her head.

She looked like she was shouting curses, but I couldn't hear with the wind still in my ears. I was numbingly cold and I could see my eyelashes freezing. Her hands dropped suddenly and the wind slowed barely. Her malicious eyes opened and fixed upon me.

"HOW DARE YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" She sharply pointed at the mirror with her pale finger.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" I yelled, my voice coming out feebly. I stood up, my hands against the wall.

"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE MADE ME BECOME!"

"I don't understand! Who are you?!" my voice still insubstantial.

"DO YOU NOT RECOGNIZE ME?"

"No! Please! I'm sorry! I'll pay for the mirror! Please!"

I tried to back out of the room but the wind blew the door shut and my treasured book fell out of my jacket. She moved her staff and the wind blew the book into her hands. My heart stopped as she opened it roughly and marched forward, shoving the page with bold words that stated "**The Snow Queen**" toward me.

I moved out of her way, still walking backwards, not wanting to turn my back on her. My hands searched behind me for something with which to defend myself. I stopped when I felt the familiar cold pain of the mirror. She reached me, still shrilly holding my book and again she screamed at me.

"I AM STUCK HERE IN THIS MISERABLE FAÇADE, WHILE YOU GALAVANT AROUND IN YOUR CAREFREE LIFE!" She paused, expecting me to say something. When I remained silent, she started again. "YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME! TO MY POWER! TO MY MIRROR!"

I was wide eyed and I shook my head, but I didn't say anything, gathering what little courage I could from her frustration.

"YOU MUST BE A DESCENDANT! I WILL DESTROY YOU! AND GAIN REVENGE FOR MY SUFFERING!"

She raised her staff as if to plunge it into me. I quickly dodged her move and reached for my book so I could escape. She didn't expect me to move towards her, which caused her to divert her direction to the right, throwing her off balance. Grabbing my book, I tried to swerve around her and tripped on her dress. My back to the couch once again, I looked up. She had stumbled close to the mirror and I saw the glass give way to her staff. Her staff had gone through the mirror! She straightened up, more angry (if such a thing was possible) than before. She raised her staff and the wind picked up the broken pieces of the teapot, swiftly driving them towards my head. I dived to the left and jumped up. I was directly in front of the mirror. This crazy crone was going to kill me. I knew I had one chance and I was going to take it.

* * *

Are you guys proud of me?! I am astounded at my achievment of posting another chapter SO soon. I hope I can keep it up!

Another cliffy, you like? Review PLEASE!


End file.
